


How Do You Become Good?

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon is more emotionally stunted than Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hot Toddys cure everything, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, No Sex, ex convict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Abaddon served a decade for killing 3 men who were beating up her foster brother, Dean. Once she’s out, he is there waiting to take her in and help her… but he has a fiancé, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Become Good?

 

Abs falling back onto the gold and burgundy bedding display that’s been taunting her for the past few days from her makeup counter in Bloomingdales. Rocko and Bill, the two ex-con janitors, are playing 90s R&B on the little music player on their cleaning trolley. She hums to Janet as she rolls around on the plush goose feather duvet. Although Dean has managed to put together a very comfortable bedroom for her, this was what she really craved. She wanted to sleep in a sea of opulence, not just a flannel covered memory foam mattress. Though she shouldn’t be complaining after a decade on a prison cot.

 

She ends up taking a nap on the bed display for about 30 minutes. Bill wakes her up gently to let her know they’re closing up the floor. She nods tiredly and gathers her bag before leaving the dark mall. Once she’s back at Dean’s and her place, she smiles sadly at Dean asleep in the arms of his fiancé, Cas. Castiel just watches her for a moment before joining her in the kitchen.

 

"You love him," Cas spoke softly.

 

"How can I not?" Abaddon sighed as she turned on the kettle to make herself a Hot Toddy. She looked at Castiel cautiously to see him giving her a sympathetic look.

 

"He loves you too, Abs," Castiel spoke softly as he opened the bottle of whiskey for her. Her housemates became used to her nightly ritual.

 

Her cheeks burn below her Dior makeup, “Are you propositioning a threesome here or what?”

 

Castiel blushed deeply, “Abaddon! I keep on forgetting you aren’t the classy lady you look like! I was meaning that it would be okay if you hugged him once in a while rather than punching him or burning a cigarette on him.”

 

Abs blushed deeply realizing that she hasn’t been really nice to her foster brother. As she poured the hot water into her mug to brew her ginger lemon tea, she started to tear up at how selfish she’s been during the couple of months out of prison. Suddenly she was enveloped in Castiel’s arms, “Shhh, it’s okay, Abs. It’s okay.”

 

It wasn’t.

 

She felt her veneer crack and 11 years of hurt and rage tumbled out of those ugly tear ducts of hers. Castiel just rocked her gently as she weakly struggled away. Why did she have to get punished for doing something right? Those men nearly killed Dean just like those other boys and girls. For once she tried to do the right thing instead of laughing at the helpless street kids. Why can’t she just do the right thing instead of try?

 

Dean woke up to crying. His instincts kicked in as he rushed over to the crying, “Sammy? Oh, oh, Abs, what happened?”

 

Castiel gave him a sad smile, “She’s letting go finally. Here, hold her. I’ll make us some Toddys too.”

 

Abaddon felt herself be handed over to the rich soothing scent of Dean. She mumbled through snot an apology to only be hushed, “Don’t worry, Abby, baby. Let me do this, please.”

 

She whimpers an okay and lets him pull her hair down and comb his fingers through the long red hair. It’s something she hasn’t felt before. Growing up, she always had short hair so she could hide amongst her foster brothers. Only in prison did she let her hair down and grow. Dean started to hum Blackbird against her forehead. She felt exhausted but okay by the time he finished humming a few songs. Castiel slipped mugs of liquored tea into their hands with a soft smile, “This will help.”

 

She felt the burn of the tea and alcohol clean out the funk inside her. After a few sips she was able to speak steadily, “Thank you, Dean. Thank you for believing in me. I hope I can make you proud.”

 

Dean was silent for a moment before kissing her cheek, “You’re scary but I’ve never not been proud of you, Abs.”

 

She blushed at the kiss and looked at both men to see what was going on with them. Castiel was still sipping his drink casually and Dean smiled at her adoringly. She knew all about the social codes in prison. But the real world was so different. She ended up going for Castiel to kiss first before kissing Dean. Castiel’s tea hot lips were soft against hers. When she pulled away, he looked a little dazed with a faint imprint of Chanel red lipstick on his lips. Dean’s jaw dropped at the sight of his fiancé and lifelong crush kissing. Abaddon gently pushed his jaw closed before kissing him slowly. His lips trembled against hers and she pressed harder to try to calm them. She froze for a moment feeling Castiel lean against her from behind. Once she realized that he just wanted to get in on the action, she went back to calming those nervous lips of Dean.

 

The early morning was ended with the trio falling asleep in pjs entangled with each other and the blankets of Dean’s and Cas’ bedroom. Abaddon ended up being the first to rise. She slipped out to the bathroom to clean up her face, shower, and apply the new day’s worth of make up. After her shower, the men of the house slipped into the bathroom to take care of themselves and tell her how beautiful she looked. She rolled her eyes but didn’t hide the smile on her face from their admiration. 

 

There was no chat about the night before and what it meant. When she came back from work that night, there’s a plate of her favorite pasta on the counter for her to heat up. Afterwards, she stumbles into her room to see that her flannel bedding was gone. Instead, her bed was covered with the gorgeous gold and burgundy bedding set. She flops onto the bed and sinks her fingers into the plush bedding. Tomorrow she’ll vacuum the whole house for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at the [ Tumblrs](http://www.mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com/). I am almost done with giftfic #120! And I'm now 4 away from #130.


End file.
